


Suck It And See

by ChuckTingle



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M, Implied abuse, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckTingle/pseuds/ChuckTingle
Summary: [[ Yuuya X transfem OC featured inDoctor's Orders. I don't have much faith in people reading this but. well. its here. ]]When he saw her, she struck him like a bolt of lightning.Color. Maybe it was the color. She was a spectrum, a colorful array of space and energy unlike anything surrounding her. The walls and uniforms of St. Pigeonation's were dull and boring, but she was anything but. In stark contrast to the pale grey walls around her, her shoulder-length hair shined auburn, with bright red roots peeking out from the top of her scalp. It was a soft ombre, like a flickering fire, and it seemed that she too would flicker when she moved. There was a fire in her eyes as well-- she shoved past her classmates and made her presence known. Despite her color, it seemed the world shunned her. Before she could even reach out a hand to push past, students would move out of her way. She was a bright light, but to them, she was a warning.Touching it might contaminate them.





	Suck It And See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling foolish, you should try it  
> She came and substituted the peace and quiet for  
> Acrobatic blood flow concertina  
> [Cheating heart beat, rapid fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvHz5Rti0cU)

When he saw her, she struck him like a bolt of lightning.

Color. Maybe it was the color. She was a spectrum, a colorful array of space and energy unlike anything surrounding her. The walls and uniforms of St. Pigeonation's were dull and boring, but she was anything but. In stark contrast to the pale grey walls around her, her shoulder-length hair shined auburn, with bright red roots peeking out from the top of her scalp. It was a soft ombre, like a flickering fire, and it seemed that she too would flicker when she moved. There was a fire in her eyes as well-- she shoved past her classmates and made her presence known. Despite her color, it seemed the world shunned her. Before she could even reach out a hand to push past, students would move out of her way. She was a bright light, but to them, she was a warning.

Touching it might contaminate them.

Yuuya knew. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew. A passing comment by one of his friends, perhaps? No matter how he'd figured it out, Yuuya knew her. Akagawa Ayaka, known to the frothing masses as Akagawa Yuudai, the only transgender woman in the second year class-- in fact, in the whole history of the school. She was a force to be reckoned with, doing what she did best to survive-- intimidate. What she lacked in natural grace and femininity, she made up for in brute strength and raw power. Although no one liked her, no one dared to mess with her. Rumor had it, when two boys on her soccer team got into a fight, she kicked a ball so hard at the bully that it knocked him right out. Ayaka was a goalie hard as steel. To score against her was to score against your own lifespan. To test Ayaka was to dig your own grave.

Naturally, Yuuya wanted everything to do with her.

It was a feat making his way over to her in the crowd, as she whipped through the people like a wrecking ball, without a care for their safety or her own. After chasing her all the way down the second year hallway, he managed to catch up with her right before the stairwell.

"Akagawa-san!" he gasped, reaching out to grab her shoulder. At the contact, she whirled around, spun him, and pinned his arm behind his back.

"Don't you _dare_ fucking touch me," she hissed in his ear, then harshly let him go. Yuuya stumbled, turning around to face her and regaining his balance. Finding this encounter inconsequential, she started to walk away. Yuuya wouldn't let her.

"I'm sorry," Yuuya said sincerely, hoping she would stop and let him finish, "I just wanted to talk to you."

She stopped indeed, turning around with a deliberate hesitance until she stared at him as if he were a little soft in the head. Didn't he know if he wanted to insult her he could just scream it at her next game?

"Why?" She asked bluntly, crossing her arms. Yuuya was overtaken by her posture. She slouched, balancing most of her weight on one foot, but kept her head held high so it seemed like she was always looming above him. It seemed she was most likely taller than she presented herself, but smaller than her attitude made her seem.

"Because..." Yuuya pondered how he should go about this in order to not get punched in the face. He really should have thought this through, "Because I think you're beautiful. And I'd like to take you on a date."

Ayaka froze and he swore her eyes softened, but she quickly replaced her shock with suspicion, narrowing her eyes and scoffing, "Is this some kind of goddamn joke?"

Yuuya blinked and tilted his head, "No? I sincerely apologize if you find it funny, _mon amie_. Simply reject me and I'll be on my way."

She shook her head, as though she was trying to see if what she saw before her was actually real, like he were a unicorn or a cryptid. "Who are you, anyway? Have we even met?"

"I'm Sakazaki Yuuya... and no," Yuuya admitted, "I know your friend Kamiya, and your friend Nitori."

Something surged within Akagawa Ayaka, "Nitori?"

Yuuya nodded, somewhat anxious by such surging energy coming from someone so volatile, "Er, yes. He's in my homeroom. He speaks often about you."

For a moment, she considered him, and then shrugged, "Honestly, you don't ring a bell. I guess he did tell me he has a few friends, but I suppose I never thought it would be someone so..."

Yuuya waited, "So...?"

"...generic, I guess," Ayaka tossed her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms again, "I was expecting someone a little more unique. Less of a typical popular student."

" _Excusez moi,_ " Yuuya gasped indignantly, clutching his chest, "I am as atypical as they come. Shame on you, my rose, for being so inclined to judge a book by its cover."

"Ew," Ayaka muttered, waving her hand at him as though he smelled, "Don't call me a rose. Red is the shittiest color."

Yuuya's eyes flicked up to her bright red roots, but he thought nothing of it. Instead, he gazed at her face as though he knew something she didn't, "Tch, you believe roses are red?"

Ayaka raised her eyebrows, and was that a hint of a smile? Yuuya had been saving this little trick for weeks now, but this was the moment he'd been waiting for. As the "sexy and suave exchange student," he had to be prepared to keep up appearances. From his sleeve, he pulled out a dyed purple rose, holding it out in her direction.

"A rose of any other color would smell just as sweet, _mon amie_ ," he crooned, and she rolled her eyes. She did smile now, and her eyes met his, then considered the rose, then met his again. He smiled. He was goofy, cliché, and far too much of a try-hard. She kind of liked it. With a defeated sigh, Ayaka snatched the rose out of his hands and inhaled deeply, studying its scent.

"Butchering Shakespeare. Classic."

Yuuya pouted, "I thought it was creative..."

"It was dumb."

Quirking an eyebrow, Yuuya waited, cupping one hand to his ear. Ayaka let loose another sigh, crushed by how easily this handsome stranger had swayed her.

"Fine. I'll go on a date with you."

Success. Yuuya grinned, "Marvelous! The summer festival is happening this Sunday- would you care to join me?"

Ayaka thought about it for a second, then shrugged, "Why not. You seem not terrible."

Yuuya chuckled weakly and offered her a finger gun and a wink, "Not terrible is my aim, _mon amie_."

He took out his phone and logged her number in his contacts. She didn't bother doing the same.

"I gotta get to practice," Ayaka said, feeling the soft petals of the flower against her rough callused fingers, "But I'll see you Sunday, alright? Try not to be an asshole."

"I will try my best," he told her, and smiled one more time before she turned away. He called out to her as she started descending the staircase, "Thank you!"

She waved over her shoulder, not looking back-- that was a good enough "you're welcome" for Yuuya. He was ecstatic. Certainly he'd expected to have a harder time courting her past her harsh, violent exterior. Maybe the rumors about her were exactly that, and nothing more. Maybe, all she really wanted was to be respected, and if you did that, she'd treat you nicely.

" _What are you lookin' at, huh?!_ "

A gruff voice, a crash, and a scream echoed from the first floor through the staircase. Yuuya laughed awkwardly to himself. Maybe he wasn't quite on the mark. He had no idea what to expect when it came to Ayaka, but he was beyond excited to find out. She had stood out to him that day like a splash of color in a world of grey, and he couldn't simply let her walk away without approaching her. Akagawa Ayaka was a breath of fresh air, and he had a sneaking feeling she could be his silver lining.


End file.
